


all that remains

by KayNight



Series: tks dimilix aus [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Reunions, Witch & Familiar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayNight/pseuds/KayNight
Summary: When Felix is 12, he loses his best friend, his brother, and his kingdom. When he’s 17, he gains a familiar.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: tks dimilix aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540840
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	all that remains

**Author's Note:**

> from a twitter prompt!

When Felix is 12 years old, the Blaiddyd family is massacred. Vindicative sorcerers with a bone to pick descend upon Fhirdiad, seal off the castle, and kill all who lay inside - from the lowly scullery maid to the King himself, and everyone in between. Including one of the royal family’s newest knights, Felix’s dear brother, and the Crown Prince.

Chaos descends upon the Kingdom, and the castle is abandoned - the malevolent spirits tainting the ground for eternity. Fhirdiad falls to ruin and turf war, wracked by bandits, plague, and quest for dominance. In one day, Felix lost his best friend, his brother, and the kingdom he called home as he knew it. 

Decades of peace under the Blaiddyd’s ends in one night, and life as normal along with it. So five years later, on the eve of Felix’s birthday, it seems like madness to have a proper ceremony for the summoning of his familiar. 

He is powerful enough, he argues. He does not need to be tethered (not to another being who his heart will be sworn to, another being who can be ripped away from him). The argument with his father is fierce, the heir to Fraldarius must have a familiar. Because his father is weak, because his father does not want to lose another son, they strike a deal. 

Felix will not summon a familiar, but instead seek one out. Leaving it to the hands of fate, and only from those powerful enough to thrive in a Faerghus home mad with no master. 

The truth of the matter is, Felix has no intention of finding a familiar. He has lost enough partners in this life time. So instead he wanders, going wherever his feet guide him, wherever the wind takes him. He cuts down bandits and opposing factions alike on the road for weeks, until he finds himself at the outskirts of the city where he spent so many winters. 

Longing crashes over him like a wave and, as if a man possessed, he heads to those accursed grounds. When the massacre had first occurred, Rodrigue had gone red with rage, dead set on retrieving the bodies of the royal family. He never managed to get close. The dark mages had sealed the castle in days following the murders with a warding veil, allowing none in, and none out. 

Felix makes his way through the city to that veil, cutting down all those who block his path. But in the days of making his way through the wild city blocks, Felix finds himself stumbling across more and more who need his aid than deserve the cut of his blade. It with such folk that he first hears the stories. 

A great beast, as large as a war horse on fours, that prowls the streets and lays waste to all those who seek to bring others harm. Some call it a savior, others a demon. Jaws that can split a man in half and claws that shred bone. 

For five years, Felix has sought to become the strongest. The strongest what? He’s not certain. But he is certain that this is another opportunity to grow stronger, another step on his path to a undefinable future just beyond he reach.

So he seeks out the beast. No one knows if it’s origins or where it may lay it’s head to rest - if it rests at all. He collects stories over days and nights, awaiting a glimpse of the famed creature so that he may relay his request. His birthday has come and passed, weeks, perhaps months, since he set out on this journey.

It does not occur to him, until the sun dips low below the horizon one night and stains Fhirdiad red, that Dimitri would have turned 17 on this day. The realization is numbing, exhausting even. He has wasted so many hours dreaming of a world where the spot by his side is not cold and his heart does not ache. It would not do well to continue to dwell on the past. But here, in the city of Dimitri’s birth, it is suffocating. 

Felix seeks out that veil, seeks to go as far as he can, get as close as he can to place where Dimitri both entered and departed from this world. The veil is dark and eats alive any light that seeks to touch it. The visage of the castle is still apparent beneath its shroud, the ramparts engrained into Felix’s memory from so many years awaiting the sight. 

He is at a loss, he had no plan beyond reaching the place that cannot be reached. So he quietly maintains his vigil, the sun long dead to the world and the moonlight casting shadows where no one stood. 

He drifts into a doze at some point along the way, back propped up against the outer most gates to the castle. The stone is cold and unkind at his back, but the proximity to the castle, for all that it is a memorial to those he has lost, is oddly soothing. 

A chill slips down his spine. Eyes watch him from the darkness. His own flash open and he is confronted with the beast he had long forgotten this night. The descriptions of the refugees did it little justice. 

It is a monster in its own right, maw bloodied with gore, fur gold as the sun but dulled and matted with grime and the night’s darkness. Felix is not unaccustomed to fear, it is an old friend. What he feels then, gaze locked with slitted pupils and eyes like ice, is not fear. 

It is relief, overwhelming relief. He stumbles forward, mouth forming around one word that he has not spoken with such sweetness in years, and is immediately bowled over by a beast thrice his size.

Winded and dazed, Felix can only lie on his back in shock and stare at the scattered stars above him. The beast, this monstrous creature who protects the people of Fhirdiad as its own, is Dimitri. It, no, /he/, nuzzles at Felix’s chest, staining his tunic a deep dark scarlet, and lets out a low rumble of contentment. 

The tears come hot and quick, relief and horror waging a war within him. “Goddess, what did they do to you?”


End file.
